


Everyone has a weakness

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is overprotective of Drista, Drista being hidden away from all the conflict on the SMP, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Snow, Snowball Fights, Technoblade just comes across them playing, but doesn't interact with them, short fic, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's complete chance he stumbles across the scene.A sight Techno is very sure no one was meant to see.A different side to a man with too much power at his finger tips and not enough empathy.But, Techno thinks, even God like men have weaknesses.Why would Dream be any different?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Everyone has a weakness

Techno had been out venturing, exploring a bit more and collecting more resources and things to add to his chests. He had gone pretty far from his home, and had stayed clear of the remains of L’manburg, considering no one would be very thrilled seeing one of the one’s responsible for the downfall of it.

He was passing through a snowy forest, when he heard familiar laughter. Well, it wasn’t entirely familiar.

It was softer, less manic and more genuine. Happy, which wasn’t very common. 

After all, most of the time Dream laughed was in the wake of chaos he sowed.

Flipping out his sword, Techno made his way to the source, just because they teamed up a few times, didn’t mean they were friends. They had a mutual trust built up of mutual benefits and goals that happened to align.

There was a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue as he approached a small clearing where Dream’s voice had come from, that never left his lips when he froze where he had just begun to step around a tree.

There was someone else there, a girl, who giggled back and echoed Dream’s laughter.

Dream was towards the edge of the clearing, closer to where Techno was, his mask was still on, but his green hood had fallen and his clothes were covered in snow. His messily braided long hair was wet and some fly away strands were stuck to his mask, as he threw a snowball, laughing.

Hidden from Techno’s sight, was a girl, she was laughing and he saw a snowball fly back towards Dream who faked trying to dodge only to be struck in the chest. He didn’t see who threw it, the trees blocking the view, but he did see the way Dream laughed freely, clothes wet and covered in snow, fingers red from the cold and snow falling around him in a picture of free joy.

Techno didn’t know why he stopped, not revealing himself, and the voices were chaotic in mixed demands. Some yelled at him to go forward, others telling him to stay hidden. Some, just saying random things that made no sense.

Then, suddenly, even the voices were shocked silent, when Dream ducked around a snowball, tossing one back and running to the other side of the clearing as what looked like a girl version of Dream ran forward, cackling.

She had long hair in a similar braid to Dream, and a familiar smiley mask. She g iggled as Dream ran at her, purposely failing to catch her, then letting himself be tackled. Techno had fought with, and against Dream, so it was clear that Dream was just amusing the girl.

“Eat snow!” She crowed, taking a handful of snow and squishing it against Dream’s mask as the chaos loving man pleaded for mercy.

“Nooo!” He wailed in false despair as he threw his arms out to the side, playing dead. The girl giggled, smacking her hands against his chest as she crowed in victory. 

“It is I, Drista, who claims victory!” She laughed, squealing in laughter as Dream sat up and knocked her off his chest.

“What victory?!” He shouted, chuckling as he rolled her off his lap and into the snow. “I was only downed once! Best of 3! Best of 3!”

“Nope! The deal was, if I got you, you had to do the organizing at home!” Drista giggled, Dream groaning as he flopped back into the snow.

Techno was shocked. He had a lot of questions, but was aware enough that things would probably not go well if he announced his presence.

He had never seen Dream like this, nor had he ever heard of Drista. The voices were chaotic in shock and surprise, but he ignored them.

This… This was something personal, and as much as he enjoyed teasing Dream and pretending to pry, he’d never actually invade the man’s privacy without need to.

“Fine fine.” Dream said, standing up and dusting snow off his clothes before helping Drista up and dusting the snow off hers, though she smacked his hands away. “I’m not little anymore Dream, quit it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He sighed, shaking his hands. “It’s fucking cold.”

“No shit, it’s snow.” Drista snarked, sticking her hands into Dream’s pockets.

“Your hands are cold!” He shrieked, shoving at her arms, but not actually moving them.

“Warm them up!” She shot back, shoving them deeper as Dream shuddered from the cold.

“No! You’re already getting the first warm bath, let me have my pockets!” Dream whined, Drista snorting in laughter.

“Some big brother you are, too weak to the cold you can’t even warm your poor favorite little sister’s hands?” Dream snorted, flicking her mask.

“What favorite sister? You’re my only sister.” He snarked. “Bold of you to assume you’re my favorite.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m not.”

“...Touché.” 

“I’m cold, let’s go home, you got plenty of ice anyways, right?” She asked, freeing her hands to cling to Dream’s arm.

Dream scoffed, leading her towards the wood opposite where Techno was. “Really? I got ice for you, and you don’t even keep track. How heartless.”

“Please, you know I only care about rarer resources.” She scoffed back. Dream snorted, shaking his head.

“Right right, how could I forget all those chests… Fuck, I’m gonna have to reorganize all that, let me have the first bath!”

“No! Priority is me!” She snarked. 

“What? Thats unfair!” Dream complained, and Drista tilted her head up.

“You can’t take back your words!” She laughed, and Dream hummed.

“Yeah yeah, you’re always my first priority. Not like I’d forget.” he huffed, and she leaned into his side as they disappeared into the trees.

“Nope! We’re all we have!”

Techno stayed where he was, trying to process the wildly different side to Dream he witnessed.

He leans against the tree, sword limp at his side.

He might have just witnessed something that shouldn’t have been witnessed.

Techno could respect secrets, everyone has their own, especially secrets that protect their weakness.

Like with Carl, and some of his animals and his Vault, Techno had his weaknesses and secrets.

Dream having a little sister, whom he had obsessively hid, well, understandable.

Completely wild, but understandable.

It felt… intrusive, to have witnessed that scene, between the siblings.

The carefree way Dream laughed, entertaining his sister and the vast contrast between the chaotic and merciless version of him Techno knew, it was disorienting a bit.

But well aware of the power Dream may hold, Techno shakes his head, quickly returning the way he came, not indulging in the voices curiosities. He won’t risk touching a dragon’s inverted scale.


End file.
